


You're really cold, man. Let me fix that for ya.

by HospiceAntlers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is the first fic I've posted in a long time I hope ppl like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HospiceAntlers/pseuds/HospiceAntlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy had only gone to work in a t-shirt and shorts, nothing that would be good at protecting him from the pouring down rain. Now his clothes are drenched and he is freezing. At least he has his boyfriend to help him warm up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're really cold, man. Let me fix that for ya.

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to my friend about the lack of Axial6401 fics and I'm able to write fics so I decided to throw this together.  
> Also yay for uncreative title being uncreative. ◦°˚\\(*❛‿❛)/˚°◦ It's 2:40 AM as I'm typing this give me a break.  
> Want to request a prompt from me? Feel free to! Here's my writing blog!: http://hospicewrites.tumblr.com/

Jeremy growled, walking up to the apartment that him and Matt shared. He was soaking wet from head to toe, a storm having arrived while he was at work. It had been extremely hot that day, so he had only wore a simple t-shirt and shorts. No hoodie, umbrella, nothing.

He pulled the keys to their apartment out from his damp pockets, unlocking the door. As he opened the door, he was struck with a rush of cold wind from the air conditioning and shivered, setting his backpack down quickly and shutting the door.

“Hey, welcome ho- holy shit you’re freezing!” Matt said, rushing over to Jeremy. He grabbed Jeremy’s hand, pulling him quickly to their bedroom. “Get out of your clothes and get under the covers, man. You need to warm up.”

Jeremy quickly obeyed, stripping out of his cold clothes and getting under the blankets of the bed quickly. He watched Matt rush around, turning on the heater and getting Jeremy a hoodie, sweat pants, and some boxers.

“Alright asshole, get out of bed for just a moment and get these on.” he said, giving Jeremy the clothes. Jeremy got out of the bed, putting them on. As soon as he had the clothes on, he quickly got back into the warm bed.

Jeremy looked at Matt “I’m still cold, Matt. Maybe you should cuddle me so I can warm up.” he said, grinning at Matt.

Matt rolled his eyes, grinning back. “Well maybe I will cuddle you!” he said, kicking off his shoes and crawling into the bed with his boyfriend.

After a few moments of them both squirming around, they finally found a comfortable position with Jeremy as the little spoon, and Matt as the big spoon. Matt sighed contentedly, nuzzling the back of Jeremy’s neck.

 “Are you warmer now?” Matt said, kissing his neck.

“Yeah, but if you stop cuddling me I will immediately freeze to death.” said Jeremy, pressing back against Matt.

“Well I don’t plan to stop cuddling you any time soon, so you won’t have to worry about that."


End file.
